


I just wanted to be a hero

by ScarletPotter



Series: Avengers Oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Okie, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is Steve's son, Steve Apologizes, Steve gets angry at Peter, angst at first, its all good now, peter forgives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Steve Rogers has a rough day. Peter Rogers misses his curfew.Steve gets angry and says things that he shouldn't say.





	I just wanted to be a hero

Steve Rogers was having an awful day as it was. He had three meetings with the government who wanted him and the Avengers to round up more bad guys asap. It’s not like he can just summon all the bad guys to reveal themselves. On top of that, Tony was being a bit salty and kept questioning every damn thing he did. 

 

And here he was impatient for Peter to be back home. He always stayed up in case he was injured. 

 

Peter was supposed to be home by eleven. 

 

To be fair, no one would have expected a low-life stealer to pull out a damn grenade. 

 

And Peter panicked trying to get everyone to safety, but the grenade blew up. Sending him rocketing against a concrete wall. That hurt, a lot. And that the thug beat the hell out of him and his body was littered with bruises and blood. 

 

He forced himself to walk home and heavily sighed once he slammed the apartment door shut. What he did not expect was to be face-to-face with a very angry Steve Rogers. 

 

Steve asked impatient, arms crossed at the elbows and left foot tapping, “Peter, just where the hell were you?” Peter mentally cringed at his father’s tone and language. He stuttered, “I was patrolling. But this guy he pulled out a,...” Steve cut him off, “Patrolling. I don’t know why the hell I let you do that.” Peter stuttered, anxiety getting a grip on him again, “Dad, what do you mean?” Steve replied voice getting louder and harsher by the word, “I don’t know why the hell I let you put on that plastic of a suit that is! Who am I kidding, you’ll never be a hero! You can’t do anything right! You’re a distraction, Peter! Don’t you get it?” 

 

All the anger had caught up in Steve, something that Peter didn’t know. Peter was backed up against a wall, eyes spilling water, “Dad? I just wanted to be a hero, like you.” His voice was soft as if he was admitting defeat to something. 

 

Steve was yelling now, something he had  _ never _ done to Peter. “Don’t you fucking get it? You’re an idiot! You can’t do a damn thing right! I told you before all those years ago, trying to get you to see it, with great power comes great responsibility! You’re a disgrace to the Rogers name!”

 

Steve was unaware that Peter was sobbing now as he continued, “I found you in that alley and I took you in! I found it harsh, cruel even, to leave a baby, a defenseless two-year-old alone on the streets in the middle of an alien attack! Now I see why they fucking did it!” 

That last comment was the breaking point and Peter started bawling. Steve immediately softened realizing what he had just said. Steve quickly spoke, “Pete, I’m so sorry, that all just came out.”  Peter took off running to his room and slammed the door shut. 

 

Peter sank to his knees as he sobbed and sobbed into his hands, as he kept on reliving the same awful words that his Dad said over and over and over again. His body trembled as he cried. 

 

It wasn’t fair! He tried so hard to keep everyone safe! He tried to live up to his father’s legend, and always doubted himself. It was always his Dad who would scoop him up and console him that he was just as good as a man as he was. It was always his Dad who reassured him when he was sad or angry at himself. 

 

And hearing all of the things that Peter thought about himself said by the one person who he thought loved him unconditionally, it hurt. His heart felt broken, shattered into dozens of tiny little bits. And his Dad never spoke in such a way like that, not even when he was pissed off at Uncle Tony. 

 

He felt like a complete and utter failure. Then he added salt to the wound. For fourteen years, Peter had always wondered why his parents abandoned him during Loki’s invasion. Did they not love him? Was he too annoying? Did they see a bleak future with him, someone who always messed up every damn chance that was given to him? 

 

Peter banged his head against the door, heavily sniffling. There was a soft rapping on his bedroom door. His father spoke in the kind, gentle voice that Peter was normally accustomed too, “Peter, honey, I’m so, so sorry about what I said. Can I please come in?” 

 

Peter didn’t need to see his father, but he could imagine Steve with his sad blue eyes and his head dipped down either ashamed that he said such mean things or embarrassed that Peter heard what he actually thought about him. 

 

Steve knocked once again, “Please?” reminding Peter that he had to answer. Peter remained silent. He didn’t want to talk to his father, not after what he had to say. Peter heard Steve sigh, “Peter, I’m going to come inside, okay? Stay clear of the door okay buddy?”

 

Steve didn’t get a vocal response but heard the shuffling of footsteps which indicated that Peter had listened to what he has instructed him to do. 

 

Steve opened the door and took a look at his son, his son who was red-faced and eyes puffy from crying. And hurt. So so hurt. Steve never hated himself more, seeing his son look so hurt and broken because of what he had said. 

 

Steve walked towards Peter’s bed, trying to make eye contact with his son, but Peter looked at everything else, except for him. Steve deeply sighed, looking at Peter, “Peter, I’m so, so, sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean any of it, really. I had a rough day, and that’s no excuse for saying those awful words.”

 

Peter looked down at his lap, cheeks rosy with embarrassment and humiliation as he whispered just loud enough, “You still said it.” Steve nodded, because Peter is correct. He did say those awful words. Steve spoke softly, “I know, I’m so sorry. I had a rough day, Ross and Tony were being assholes. Buddy, I’m so, so sorry that I said that you were a bad hero, you’re not. You’re one of the, in fact, the best superhero, the best Avenger out of all of us. You always keep on trying and you never give up, no matter what comes your way, and it’s something I admire greatly in you.” 

 

Peter didn’t realize it, but he was crying once again. He crawled towards his father, wanting to be in his arms. Steve complied, lifting the light boy into his arms onto his lap. He let Peter press his head against his shoulder as he spoke, “Peter, I love you so, so much. You’re not a distraction, if anything, you’re anything but a distraction. You always put everyone else above your own,  _ just like a good soldier.  _ You’re not a disgrace to the Rogers name, you’re a blessing, the most beautiful blessing I could ever have.” 

 

By now, Peter was bawling into his father’s chest. Steve wrapped his big, and strong arms around Peter rocking him gently. He pressed a kiss on the top of Peter’s head. “You Peter Rogers, is the most beautiful blessing I could ever have. I’m so, so, sorry, and I pray to God to forgive me for saying what I did about your parents baby boy.” 

 

Peter nodded, “It’s okay Dad.” Steve shook his head, “No bear, it’s not okay.” He sighed, “I crossed a line, big time. I shouldn’t have said that, any of that. Can you forgive me baby bear?” Peter nodded, “I forgive you Dad.” 

 

Steve ran his fingers through Peter’s curls frowning when he felt Peter wince, “Pete, did you get hurt?” Peter nodded as he clung tighter to his father, “‘m sorry.” Steve patted Peter’s back softly, “That’s alright. Can I patch it up?” Peter nodded. His father hoisted him up as he fetched the medical kit. 

 

He sensed Peter’s worry so with one hand he stroked his soft curls, “I’ll be gentle bear. If you want me to stop, I will, I promise.” Peter shook his head, “I’ll be okay.” Steve laid Peter on the bed, raising his shirt midway where most of the injuries were. Most of them were in the process of self-healing but a bit of medicine wouldn’t do any harm. He carefully applied some cream onto the bruises, keeping true to his promise to be gentle. After a few sniffles from Peter, he stopped, sensing that it was enough. 

 

Steve placed the kit onto the side table flashing Peter a kind smile, “Get some rest okay bud?” Peter clung to Steve’s wrist, “Sleep with me?” Steve asked gently, “Scared?” Peter shook his head, “Don’t want to feel lonely.” Steve nodded as he slid in under the covers wrapping his arms around his little boy. He really didn’t deserve Peter.  

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
